


Lunch Break

by ScottieGirl585 (faithfan585)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfan585/pseuds/ScottieGirl585
Summary: The reader surprises Lena on her lunch break. Cue cuteness, fluffy and a bit of making out.





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first story I've written in a couple of months, the first one I've written for Lena and the first one from a reader's perspective so I hope it doesn't suck too much.   
> Also posted on my tumblr

As soon as Lena walked into the room, you knew you were fucked. The black and white floral top, tucked into her sinfully tight skirt was one thing. But the thing that made your chest constrict, part your lips and stop the blood flowing to your brain? Those thigh high boots. The one's that were clinging to Lena's soft and supple skin. The very skin that your lips had trailed up, tongue collecting a combination of sweat and salt, the musky scent that could only belong to Lena overpowering your senses.

She brushed into her office, eyes glued to the large stack of paperwork in her hands. Eve had let you in, not twenty minutes ago, stating that Lena was just finishing up a meeting. You could barely even remember the reason you were visiting, the bag of food on the small table completely forgotten about as you watched her hips sway, a little more than normal with the fabric clinging to her legs.

Reaching her desk, she set down the pile of paper, back tensed as she leaned slightly over the piece of furniture. The position causing an arch in the bottom of her back, the material of the skirt clinging that bit more tightly around her ass. You couldn't help yourself as your eyes followed the curve and all you could think about was standing behind her. Hand pressed firmly into the arch, while the other reached down the front of her skirt. Stuttered gasps escaping her mouth as you whispered in her ear all the things you could do to her in this position.

A startled gasp brought you crashing out of your daydreams, a hot blush covering your neck and face, realizing you had been caught. The smirk that lined her face told you that she knew exactly where your mind had drifted off to. Her pupils had widened and her chest was rising and falling ever so slightly quicker, so you knew that she was clearly enjoying your gaze.

“Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you until tonight, “ The soft undertone of an Irish accent did nothing to help the blood flow, currently rushing down your body. It was well-known that Lena had spent a fair bit of time at a boarding school in Ireland during her younger years, but the slight accent was not heard often. She knew what it did to you though, and would often let it slip when teasing you. Just one of the many examples of trust that built the foundations of your relationship.

“I knew you had that big meeting today, figured you probably skipped lunch preparing for it. So I brought you some food from that vegetarian restaurant down the road that you like, “ One hand brushed the back of your neck, slightly embarrassed at the romantic gesture, while the other hand waved vaguely in the direction of the bag.

You knew about Lena's past. How previous lovers had seen Lena as a prize to be won and a trophy to wear on their arms. How in college some had only acted interested, so they could brag later to their friends about how they had spent the night with her. Even as an adult, most of them either just wanted an opportunity to either sell a story to the press or have her as a status symbol. Whether she felt loved or not didn't come into the equation, as she was only supposed to look good while accompanying them to whatever social event was lined up.

You took it upon yourself to show her what a relationship should be like. Sending her flowers, just to brighten her day. Bringing her lunch, when she had busy days because she would often forget to eat. Leaving little notes around her house, each one listing a different thing that you loved about her. It had taken a while before she got comfortable with the sweet gestures.

One night in her house, the two of you curled up on her couch, an open bottle of wine and a roaring fire warming the air. She confessed to you that in the beginning she had worried that all the things you were doing were a trap. Lure her in, thinking you cared, only for you to betray her like everyone else had. She understood now, that you did these things because you truly cared, and she actually looked forward to each gesture now.

A hand stroking the side of your face brought you back into the present. Eyebrows furrowed, concerned she had done something to cause you to go silent. Tilting your head slightly, you were able to bring your lips to hers. A gentle promise that nothing was wrong. Her other hand moved up your neck, finding purchase there as she deepened the kiss.

You brought your hands up to her shoulders, kneading the clenched muscles for a moment, before beginning a descent. They came down the front of her chest, over the supple swell of her breasts before spreading along her sides. A moan slipped through her lips as your fingers splayed across her lower back. Reaching her ass you gripped a bit harder, pulling her more tightly against yourself. Not yet entirely satisfied, you continued down to her thighs, lifting her up with ease.

Long legs wrapped around your waist, both of you groaning as she started to rock against your stomach. The hand at your neck tightened as she got comfortable. Your lips had more of a purpose now and you waited for the right moment to slip your tongue in.

Stumbling backwards, the edge of the sofa met your legs. Somehow you managed to fall back, in a graceful movement and landed squarely on your ass. Lena, being the genius that she is, had the foresight to unwrap her legs as you fell, so her knees rested aside your thighs rather than behind your back. Both of her hands were in your hair, desperately trying to remove any space between the two of you. Her tongue met yours and started a familiar dance.

So caught up in each other, neither of you had noticed the office doors swinging open, nor the ball of sunshine that had swiftly entered.

“Ah my eyes! Stop eating each others faces!” Kara Danvers, also known as Supergirl, squealed. Hands immediately covering her eyes, before she spun around so her back faced you and Lena.

You could feel the heat from Lena's blush as she hid her head in your neck. All you wanted to do was push the Kryptonian back out of the office and continue having your way with your girlfriend.

“I'm not turning around until you both are separated!”

“Well you'll be standing there for an awfully long time then Danvers, “ You savoured the last few minutes in Lena's embrace, knowing that it would be at least several hours before you saw her again. Lena let out a contented sigh, clearly not wanting to let go of you either.

“Guys.....come on.....” Kara whined, normally something like that would annoy you, but the Danvers sisters held a special place in your heart.  By now Lena had started unwrapping herself from you anyway.

Getting up, you brushed your uniform, trying to make it a little more presentable before doing the same to your hair.

“I could swing past after work and pick you up if you wanted? Maybe we could even grab a bite to eat?” She simply nodded before placing a chaste kiss on your cheek.

“Sounds perfect, “ She strode towards her desk, boss mode reactivated. Though she couldn't help but send you a small smirk before you left.

Passing by Kara, you couldn't help but lean in and whisper jokingly, “Paybacks a bitch Danvers.” 


End file.
